


In Every Form

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female!Nathan Drake, Always Male!Elena, And His Name is Elian Because of Obvious Reasons, Elena is Elian in The First Chapter, Elena is male in this one, F/F, Female Nathan Drake, Genderbending, Love Doesn't Care About What's in Your Pants and That's That Bitch, M/M, Nate is Natalie in The Second Chapter, The Fist Chapter is Set in Uncharted 3 Chapter 16, The Second Chapter is Set at the End of Uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: From the first chapter:He grazes Elian's chest with a hand, fingertips trailing slowly from his collarbone to his pectoral, close to his heart. Stares into Elian's eyes as he moves closer andcloser, his left hand staying in place while his right one tentatively cups the back of Elian's neck, his chin lifting slightly so that he's just at the right angle for a kiss.Maybe it's that gentle caution, or the desperate light in Nate's eyes, but Elian meets his mouth halfway.Or: Sully is being held hostage somewhere, Nate is tired and restless and still very much in love with his ex-husband, and Elian will continue to stand by his side as long as he knows that they will meet in every form.From the second chapter:The thing is, she has missed Nat like crazy. Missed her being her typical smart-ass self every second of the day, her insufferable amount of henley shirts and the way she always pretends to forget about her turn to do their laundry, and Elena wants it all back.Or: Sully is flying Natalie and Elena back to the US, and they just can't wait to get back home.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mela/gifts).



> Here comes my first Uncharted AU. Is it really an AU, though? Everything is the same in this fanfic as in the Uncharted canon, with the only difference being whatever gender Elena or Nate are in each chapter. Starring one Victor Sullivan in both chapter one and chapter two, because I love that man endlessly.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also: hi, Mela, I really hope you like this one. ♥)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I've missed you above me,” he murmurs, way softer than Elian would have expected him to. His fingers tangle into Elian's hair once again, pulling his face down for a kiss._
> 
> _“Have you really?” Elian asks, teasing, because it's the only way he can keep his heart from exploding into his chest. “You have _no_ idea,” Nate replies, so quietly it's hard to hear him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the tags say already, this first chapter (as well as the second one) is set in Uncharted 3. To be more precise, this all happens when Nate stumbles into Elena's home in Yemen, before they head to the airport to continue Nate's quest to find Sully and try and get some goddamn rest. Elena is Elian in this one, though - and this is the first installment to this fanfic, where Nate and Elena are, well, Nate and Elena, just with a different kind of junk in their pants. Enjoy!

“If I lose him, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.”

Nathan admits it with a quiet, horrified whisper, even as Elian's warm hand keeps petting his hair comfortingly. It must be dirty and still dusty with sand, but he doesn't seem to mind. He's seen worse, after all; or, that's what Nate would think if only he wasn't so busy tormenting himself with the thought of Sully, taken hostage somewhere, possibly scared and so goddamn frail in his old age. But, they were married. Nate and Elian. His ex-husband has definitely seen him in worse conditions, and that's for sure.

And yet. Nate takes his hand, turns it around to take a look at the ring that he's still wearing.

Elian said that _it helps in this part of the world_ , implying that people might think him married to some nice lady in the US and not take him for somebody married to another man. That's funny. Always ready to jump into trouble, his Elian, but never ready to lose his job as a journalist.

“Can't sleep?” Elian asks him quietly. “I can hear your thoughts wandering all around in your head from here.”

Nate pushes his wrists against his closed eyes. “Don't think there's any chance of that happening”, he admits, just as quietly. “I just – how am I even supposed to sleep? Knowing that Sully's out there, somewhere? Knowing that it's all my fa – ”

Elian pulls at his hair all of a sudden, not hard enough to hurt him but definitely suddenly enough to startle him. “Come on”, is all he says, lifting Nate's head from his lap and pushing him into a seated position on the sofa. “You're taking a shower. You smell.”

“Don't I always”, Nate sighs, trying for a joke. It works and Elian smiles at him over his shoulder, leading him towards the bathroom, and his eyes are still so brown and still so gentle that Nate's heart can't help but ache at their sight.

He undresses as soon as he's in the bathroom, not caring if Elian sees him or not. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, after all. Elian still doesn't spare him a look as he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind his back while telling Nate to take his time.

The water pouring from above him slowly unties the knots in Nate's shoulders, trails down his back and chest like a long-awaited caress. It's only because he's so restless that he steps out of the shower cubicle less than ten minutes later, already mourning the loss of that comforting warmth on his skin, but ready to pace the room for the next few hours. All his nervous energy is _killing_ him.

Elian walks into the room at the same time that Nate wraps a towel around his hips. “I see you've found one already”, he says, looking from the towel he's holding the the one Nate is wearing. “Never mind.”

He goes to leave the room, but he only needs to look at Nate's face for a second to realize that he just can't leave him on his own right now. “You look exhausted”, he murmurs, instinctively leading him towards the other end of the room. “Sit down”, he orders, pushing him down to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. “Just try and relax, alright?”

Nate would love to protest, but Elian's hands are already in his hair and they're so warm and familiar, even through the water still clinging to his hair, that he can't help but rest his temple against Elian's open palm. And he only stands still for a moment, before grazing Nate's cheek gently with his thumb.

Elian helps him dry up with the towel he had brought to him, warming Nate from the inside, too, as he rubs the water out of his hair and body. He lets Nate rest his forehead against his belly when he's done, allowing him to sigh against the soft fabric of his shirt and wrap his arms around his hips.

“I missed you,” Nate murmurs.

It's with a sigh of his own that Elian makes his decision. “I missed you too,” he confesses, wrapping his arms around Nate's shoulders to reciprocate his gesture. “A lot.”

“Not as much as I did,” Nate counters, chuckling weakly against him. Elian doesn't join him, and doesn't reply to his words.

His silence, and what it implies, doesn't seem to escape Nate's attention for a single second. “Hey,” he calls softly, lifting his head to meet Elian's gaze, “I'm sorry. I screwed up big time.”

“You did,” Elian agrees quietly. He takes Nate's ring – the one he's _always_ wearing – between his fingers, studying it in perfect silence.

Nate closes his hand around his own. “Please,” he just says.

He stands in one swift movement, cautious but determined, slowly alternating his gaze from Elian's eyes to his lips. He hesitates, though. Probably wants to make sure that he's still somewhat allowed to do this, to kiss Elian and to be kissed back.

He grazes Elian's chest with a hand, fingertips trailing slowly from his collarbone to his pectoral, close to his heart. Stares into Elian's eyes as he moves closer and _closer_ , his left hand staying in place while his right one tentatively cups the back of Elian's neck, his chin lifting slightly so that he's just at the right angle for a kiss.

Maybe it's that gentle caution, or the desperate light in Nate's eyes, but Elian meets his mouth halfway.

Nate gasps against his lips as if he hadn't seen this coming, as if this is the first time they have ever kissed. And then, he wraps his arms around Elian's strong shoulders with a ferocity that Elian didn't think him capable of, not right _now_ , jumping into his hold right in time for Elian to catch him.

Nate wraps his legs around his hips, keeps kissing him with all that he's got – and a good dose of fear, urgency and desperation poured into his every gesture, too – even as Elian stumbles blindly into the hallway to lead him to his bedroom.

Elian really _has_ missed him; he has. Missed his smart-ass comments and his irritating remarks, his insufferable temper and his fucking stupid jokes, _god_ , if he has. It doesn't feel real, holding him into his arms again. He hopes it never stops.

He lowers Nate onto the bed, but Nate doesn't let go of the hold he has around his hips. His hands are _everywhere_ – his fingers tangle in Elian's hair, chase urgently down his Elian's back, press against the side of Elian's thighs, and push Elian closer and closer by the back of his shoulders. Nate arches against Elian's body as if he were never wounded, although there's dried blood on his torso and dozens of scars scattered all over his body.

Elian has always been fond of those. He dips his head down to kiss at the scar on Nate's collarbone, and then at the one on his chest; he bites gently at his nipple, moving his head lower to follow the shape of a bruise on his hip with his tongue.

Nate buries his right hand in Elian's blond, messy hair, while the fingertips of his left one leave their imprints on Elian's shoulder. Nate gasps as Elian bites at the soft skin of his belly, right under his navel; and then starts pushing urgently against the fabric of Elian's shirt, pulling it up as far as he can, desperately trying to get Elian rid of it as soon as possible. He catches his lips into a kiss before Elian can lift his chest from his own, though, and his hips seem to move of their own will as they thrust, slowly but surely, against Elian's.

“Let go of me,” Elian says softly, chuckling fondly against Nate's mouth. “C'mon. Gotta undress.”  
Nate makes a quick job of unbuttoning Elian's trousers as he takes off his shirt, and then Nate pushes his trouser further down his hips before Elian can take them off himself.

He already knows that Nate needs his energy and that it would be best for him to lay down, but he also knows that Nate won't. He lets Nate reverse their positions, push him down and straddle his hips, look him in the eye and tell him all the words that his mouth won't say. Elian grabs his beautiful thighs with as much delicacy as roughness, feeling the need to match Nate's urgency now more than ever, and stares at the long, tanned column of his neck as he opens him up and Nate throws his head back with a gasp.

Nate's riding him in a matter of minutes, fast and eager as he's always been, thighs straining under the effort to keep his exhausted body in motion. Elian grabs his hip with a hand, anchoring his own body to his, and covers Nate's hand with his other one as Nate places it on his chest for leverage; Nate bends down to kiss him as soon as he does, moaning softly against his lips as he chases after his pleasure.

Elian only lets him keep at it for a few minutes more, and then pulls him down to the mattress. Nate lets out a sharp breath as he lands on the blankets, but the surprise in his voice only lasts a few seconds before it's replaced by a soft, trembling chuckle. “I've missed you above me,” he murmurs, way softer than Elian would have expected him to. His fingers tangle into Elian's hair once again, pulling his face down for a kiss.

“Have you really?” Elian asks, teasing, because it's the only way he can keep his heart from exploding into his chest. “You have _no_ idea,” Nate replies, so quietly it's hard to hear him.

Elian makes his way into Nate again, resting his forehead against his as one of Nate's legs wraps around his hips. He swallows Nate's groan into his mouth, thrusting slowly into his body, pressing one hand into the mattress for leverage while the other cups Nathan's cheek gently.

Nate murmurs a string of hushed curses against his lips, and Elian kisses them all right out of his mouth with every thrusts of his hips towards his body. Nate throws his head back again, gasping at the fast pace of Elian's movements; he turns both of their hands around, twisting them so that this time it's his own resting on top of Elian's. He brings it to his own chest, pressed down against his heart, staring up at Elian with blue eyes full of longing.

 _But you've got me already_ , is what Elian thinks, pulling him up into a kiss. _You've always got me_.

“Promise I'll never screw this up again,” Nate says, murmuring his vows against Elian's cheek. “I swear. I _swear_.”

“You better,” Elian replies fondly, yet urgently. “Because if you do, I'm not gonna save your ass next time.”

Nate watches him with eyes soft and tired, and smiles. “Deal.”

They're going to save Sully. And, right after, they're going to save one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave some kudos and comments if you did, and stay tuned for more. Can't wait for my best girls to make their appearance - next one is female!Nate and badass girlfriends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, you two back there”, Sully calls, hearing them all the way from the cockpit of his plane. “Just quit it, alright? The relentless flirting is killing me. Save it for the second honeymoon, Jesus.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a soft spot for my Uncharted girlfriends. I mean, I bet you have one too, you just don't know it yet.  
> This one is set at the end of Uncharted 3, when the golden trio walks towards Sully's planee and you're all warm and fuzzy inside as you watch Elena and Nate and Sully walk and talk and joke together like a faMILY and think ah shit I'm gonna miss these three. Yup. That's exactly it. That's the time when this chapter is set.  
> Featuring Sully (not actually) being done with his kids and (not actually) wishing them to break apart once more. He's secretely _this_ close to having the plane do a total flip just out of his own joy.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Once again, Mela, this is for you. ♥)

“Aw, crap. Give me one of those, will you?”

Natalie pulls at Elena's wrist, trying to steal the hair tie that's wrapped just under her hand. Elena smirks and pulls her arm out of Natalie's hold, covering her wrist with her other hand.

“Sorry, I don't lend my stuff to my exes,” she replies, doing nothing to stop her eyes from shining with happiness as they look Natalie over. “Gonna need to talk about our supposed divorce before, I'm afraid.”

Contrary to Elena's expectations, Natalie doesn't take her words for the teasing joke that they are. “I'm sorry, you know,” she quietly says. “We _are_ going to talk about it. You already know what I'm going to say, though.”

Elena does. She _does_ know that Nat's going to say that she wants them back together, that she screwed up big time, and that she's not gonna do it again. Nat's going to tell her she loves her, and that she's never going back on her vows again.

And Elena is going to believe her. And, just maybe, be right to decide to.

The thing is, she has missed Nat like crazy. Missed her being her typical smart-ass self every second of the day, her insufferable amount of henley shirts and the way she always pretends to forget about her turn to do their laundry, and Elena wants it all back.

The way Nat looks at dawn, her hair a mess and a smile already in place on her lips when she goes to kiss her good morning. The way Nat just can't help but be a competitive asshole, racing her to the end of the road when they go jogging together; and then running a little further, a little faster, always challenging both of their limits.

The way Nat looks at her, soft blue eyes fixed on her and hands clutching the sheets, when Elena lays her down and trails kisses from her neck to her thighs.

The way she says _I love you_ , holding Elena's hand to her chest, right above her heart, and means it.

Elena shakes herself out of those thoughts. She simply nods, and then bumps her shoulder gently against Natalie's. “Here,” she says with a mock-sigh, handing Nat the hair tie around her wrist. “You look a mess. I'm doing humanity a favor, here.”

Natalie looks like she's going to say something more, protest a little, maybe, but then melts into a smirk and accepts the peace offering. “Thanks,” she replies, taking the hair tie from Elena's hand and tying her hair up into a messy half-up ponytail.

A few strands of brown hair escape the hold of the hair tie already as soon as Nat's done, and Elena brings one of those behind Nat's ear with a fond smile. “That kind of defies the purpose of tying your hair up.”

“Well, maybe you should give me some hair-styling lessons,” Natalie remarks, all bravado and confidence once again. “Since you're clearly an expert in this subject.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Elena replies, pretending to think it over as Natalie places her hand softly on her knee. She covers it with her own. “Don't think I'll do it for free, though. I'm an expert, as you say.”

“Hey, you two back there”, Sully calls, hearing them all the way from the cockpit of his plane. “Just quit it, alright? The relentless flirting is _killing_ me. Save it for the second honeymoon, Jesus.”

Elena and Natalie chuckle like schoolgirls and feel so unbelievably _young_ again, like girls falling in love in the back of the classroom while their professor asks them to cool it. And, just like schoolgirls, they definitely don't stop.

“Cut us some slack, alright, Sully?” Nat replies, elbowing Elena and asking her with her eyes to keep it up just to annoy the old man. “You're the one who's been rooting for us for four years straight. Own up to it, buddy.”

Sully gives a humorless laughter, but the fondness he has for them both is so clear in his tone that he must notice it too, since he catches himself with a cough next. “Yeah, well,” he says, with his cigar between his lips and his eyes trained on the clouds in front of him, his lips curling into a smile. “Must be senile dementia, or something.”

“Sure, Sully, whatever you say,” Nat replies, her eyes not leaving Elena's for a second. “Just fly this thing faster, will you? Can't wait to be home.”

Sully grunts. “'Course you can't,” he grumbles, as Elena stifles a chuckle against Nat's shoulder.

(When they land, Sully reminds Nat to call him whenever they're done _celebrating_ so that they can all finally have dinner together again. And Nat _does_ – two weeks later.)

(She says they were busy. Sully only sighs.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave some kudos and comments if you did, and stay tuned for more. Might always come back to my fave Uncharted power couple, y'know.


End file.
